Water Fight In Feudal japan
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: A hot day prompts Kagome to bring water guns to feudal japan...chaos ensues. ONESHOT hinted...ok kinda blunt InuKag and MirSan swearing, fluff be warned!


Welllwelll it seems I havent written a fanfic in AGES…:whistles innocently: but I must write something, it being the 4th, so I shall…and im in a funny mood so why not something funny! MOO HA HA!

Disclaimer: nope, don't own any of them…and my revered plushie is starting to wear away, but I still OWN IT YAY!

Oh ya u might have forgotten lol "talking" _thinking_ ((meee)) -----((scene change))-----

((ive given up on paragraph indenting heehee))

((AND I have realized that upon starting to write this, over the summer my English is SHITE, so be warned of bad grammar…worse than normal))

**Water fight in Feudal Japan**

It was a horrible dry spell in Feudal Japan. In all senses of the word of course. Dry meaning so hot you could fry an egg on a stone, and dry meaning the Inu gang hadn't heard of any Shikon Shard rumors in ages. The gang was sitting in Kaede's hut, trying to escape the heat. They were all failing desperately. All of them were wearing as little clothing as possible, much to Miroku's enjoyment. Kagome had tried to stir them to do something, but to no avail. Nobody felt like moving. She sat there, counting cracks in the floor, when she was enlightened with a refreshing idea. She sat up, and dashed out the door.

She managed to walk about 4 steps when she was stopped.

"Where do ya think you're going?" InuYasha stated dryly, much like the weather.

Kagome sighed. "Oh, come ON InuYasha, I'll be back in 5 minutes! Don't blow this up like I'm leaving for a week! If you let me go without a fuss, then I won't have to say the word." She said.

InuYasha weighed his options. _Hmm…_he thought. _Hold her back, get 'osuwari'ed into oblivion for letting her go 5 minutes. Let her go, get off scotch-free and she comes back in 5 minutes!_ "Alright," InuYasha said, "but make it quick! I don't want to come after you!"

"No need to come after me, it will only be 5 minutes I swear!" Kagome said as she darted off towards the well.

---------------((1 hour later))--------------

InuYasha paced back and forth in front of the well angrily. "No need to come after her she says!" he muttered, seething, "boy when I get my hands on her…"

As if she was being called, a familiar blue light appeared at the bottom of the well, and there she was, holding a strange looking object and a bag. InuYasha immediately leapt to the bottom of the well, scooped her up, set her down outside the well, and promptly started to yell at her.

"YOU SAID YOU'D ONLY BE GONE 5 MINUTES!" he raged.

"I didn't want to leave the air-conditioning!" Kagome retaliated.

InuYasha looked confused. "The what?"

"Never mind," she said, "the point is, I'm here now, so—"

"So WHAT! _YOU_ said 5 minutes! It's been 60!"

Kagome stood there, rage building quickly. "InuYasha…" she said in that you're-dead-and-you-know-it voice.

InuYasha flinched. He knew what was coming. He shut his eyes and prepared to come face-to-face with the ground.

SPLASH!

InuYasha was sprayed with a cold jet of water. He sputtered, and opened his eyes to see Kagome running off laughing.

"HEY!" he yelled, darting after her. He quickly caught her, and snatched the offending weapon from her.

"What the hell is this thing…" he muttered, looking straight at the nozzle as he inspected it. He ended up shooting himself. "It's a demon!" he yelled, and through it to the ground with alarm. He was about to attack it, when Kagome stopped him.

"It's called a water gun," she explained. "You aim it at someone, and pull that trigger there," she pointed at an orange thing, "and water shoots out." She took one out of the bag. "See?" She sprayed him full on the face.

InuYasha sputtered again. He attempted to shoot her with his gun again, but ended up shooting himself. Kagome laughed as she turned the gun around for him. She was rewarded with a squirt in the face.

---------------------((switching people…))------------------

Miroku and Sango wondered where InuYasha and Kagome had gone off to. It's been more than 5 minutes, Sango quickly learned, and, ignoring Miroku's suggestions that they were doing something perverted, they set off to find them. Upon nearing the path to the well, they started hearing a strange conversation.

"InuYasha, you're still holding it wrong! You have to AIM!"

"I'm TRYING! This is so complicated…"

"Hold on let me help you…ACK! You squirted me you cheater!"

"Haha I tricked you!"

"Oooooooooh! Come here you…"

"OUCH! Kagome that hurts!"

"It should, that's what you get for-"

"_KAGOME-CHAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" _Sango yelled as she ran into view. She abruptly turned red and sputtered when she saw Kagome pulling InuYasha's ear holding some kind of weapon at his face. "Never mind, thought something…that I…shouldn't have…" Miroku was groping her bum as she finished her sentence. She was about to slap him when Kagome walked over, a solemn expression on her face, handed her a water gun, and nodded. Sango looked at it like it was an alien.

"What is this?" she asked, examining it. Kagome explained what it was and how to use it, in less simple terms than she did with InuYasha. Sango grinned evilly as Miroku frowned at her.

"Sango, you wouldn't-" Too late. She sprayed him fully, soaking every inch of him.

"This is war," he muttered, and took the last water gun from Kagome's bag.

And the war began. It was basically Sango vs. Miroku, and InuYasha vs. Kagome. After realizing he was suffering a losing battle, InuYasha dashed off into the trees, Kagome attempting to follow right after. He was too fast for her, though. He did turn and shoot her over his shoulder, hampering her progress more. This led to his downfall because, while shooting her in the face, laughing maniacally, he stumbled over a stray root, and ended up sprawled out face up on the path.

Kagome didn't fully register that he had fallen until it was too late. She tripped on the same root, and fell right on top of him. _Ugh,_ InuYasha thought randomly, _why does her skirt NEVER pop up when she falls?_ Neither of them moved, both blushing pink. An awkward silence quickly draped over the two. However…

Out of nowhere, Kagome pulled up her gun and shot him in the face. InuYasha sputtered, and Kagome ran off again, laughing like he was about 30 seconds ago. InuYasha started, and made to follow her, when she giggled and yelled 'OSUWARI!', slowing his progress. After the spell wore off, InuYasha dashed up next to her.

"You're cheating!" he complained.

"Am not!" she stubbornly responded, "I'm just using my available resources!" She yelled 'osuwari' again, running off as he plummeted to the ground. She stopped in front of a lake, waiting for him to catch up before saying the magic word again, and shooting him. This became the normal way of fighting.

InuYasha finally became sick of it. "This is too bias," he muttered, and went right up to Kagome, staring right at her. Without saying a word, he lifted her up above his head right over the lake. She shrieked as he threw her into the deep part of the lake. He chuckled as he knelt down to refill his water gun.

After he refilled it, Kagome had still not come up. He got worried, and his thoughts ran away with him. _What if I threw her into the shallow end? Wouldn't she have come up by now? Oh shit, I've really done it this time…_He crouched low to the water to look for any signs of her. All of a sudden, a hand came out of the water and grabbed a part of InuYasha's hair, and pulled him in. Kagome stood up, laughing as he was dragged underwater.

He came up, sputtering about nasty wenches who can't see when a guy is worried…

"Osuwari." She said simply. He was plunged underwater again. After a while, InuYasha didn't come up. Kagome dismissed it as him trying to pull the same trick on her, but after a few more minutes, Kagome panicked. _Oh god, how hard did I sit him? What if he's stuck down there, and can't breathe! Oh I really did it this time…_

Once again, a hand shot out of the water, and yanked her down with a strong force. Perhaps _too_ strong of a force. As she was pulled, her skirt flew up. Kagome squeaked. InuYasha was face to face with her skirt. _There we go,_ he thought. _For a second, that skirt seemed to be a sort of magic…_His train of thought was quickly interrupted when she yanked him up, dragged him _out_ of the water, and 'osuwari'ed him 4 feet under.

When InuYasha emerged, he was a walking mudball. Kagome stifled a giggle as she sprayed the mudded area where his face should be.

InuYasha got pissed. Thinking rash, he jumped on her to make her muddy too. Another awkward silence ensued. This time, it was InuYasha who broke the silence by shooting Kagome. He laughed as he ran off toward the well-path and Kagome got up to follow…

------------------------((:rewinds to Sango and Miroku:))---------------------

After InuYasha and Kagome had darted through the trees, Miroku followed their example and ducked into the sanctuary of the tree's branches.

"Where aare you houshi-samaaaaa…" Sango called, searching for him.

"HA!" Miroku yelled, and jumped her, pinning her and her weapon to the ground. He grinned.

"Now _this_ is the fighting position I like you in best!" he smiled as she attempted to get her gun free.

"Ooo no you don't," Miroku scolded, and shot her in the face. Sango managed to wheedle her gun out from under him without him noticing.

"Take this you pervert houshi!" She shot him from the ground, dazing him. She pushed him off, and stood up, looking triumphant.

Miroku was still grinning. As he stood, he chuckled, "Aaaah, we like it _feisty_, don't we…?"

Sango twitched and shot a particularly large amount of water right at his face. She was about to shoot him again, when InuYasha and Kagome darted through, right over her, muttering apologies as they ran off again, shooting every which way.

"That was random…" Sango muttered from the ground.

Miroku just pointed and laughed. Calming himself, he went over and helped her up. Then he took he step back and quickly shot her. Seething, Sango was about to retaliate when InuYasha and Kagome plowed through again, knocking over Miroku this time, muttering more apologies as they left.

"It's like they're a train…" Miroku muttered, attempting to impress Sango by his knowledge of Kagome's world. Miroku stood up, and halted Sango from shooting, listening. As the "Inu Train" was on its way through again, Miroku grabbed InuYasha's collar, stopping him. Kagome stopped abruptly before she ran into him.

"Listen…" Miroku said seriously. They all strained to hear. "It's…A WATER GUN!" He laughed, and shot them all. Holding up his hands before they retaliated, he said, "Nono _seriously,_ listen."

There was a rustle in the bushes.

Everyone got ready to shoot it, not thinking to use _real _weapons, oh no, that would be too smart…

Shippo walked out of the bush, staring at them all. "What's going on guys?"

They all look at each other evilly…

--------------------------((at the village))-------------------

Screams could be heard coming from the forest.

"What's that I wonder?" A villager asked.

"Oh, it must be InuYasha," came the reply from another villager, "he's always up to something…"

END!

-----------------------------------------------------

Heh random villagers…anyway, my friend, xfluffyfangx, (that's what we think it is, we can never remember how many x's there are) keeps telling me to credit her for this…so here we go. Fluffy there wrote this one line:

"Now _this_ is the fighting position I like you in best!"

So there, I credit her. Anywhoo, like what you read?

Care to review?

PLEASE DO!

(Hah! I made a rhyme on summer vacation go meeee!)

freaky-hanyou


End file.
